Just Dance 3: Remake
Previous Game: Just Dance 2: Remake ' '''Next Game: Just Dance 4: Remake ' '''Just Dance 3: Remake '''is the Just Dance 3 but with added Mash-Ups, Versus & Alternates. This game is created for the consoles that can not afford Just Dance like the Wii U, XBox One, and PS4, but this remake game is still also available for the Wii as well. The game is released on 17th July 2014 (NA), 27th July 2014 (AU), and 28th July 2014 (EU). The game contains 80+ songs including songs from: '''Just Dance 3, DANCE on Broadway, and Just Dance: The Smurfs Dance Party, and Michael Jackson: The Experience. In the game the shop is disabled for the XBox 360 and Wii but still available for XBox One, PS3, PS4, and Wii U. Track listing The game contains 100 songs, including: NOTE: ''' *The Choreographies for the songs from ''DANCE on Broadway, Just Dance: The Smurf Dance Party, and Michael Jackson:The Experience'' (from '''All That Jazz to Scream) are the same as the original choreographies, but the dancer/costumes are different. *For the XBox One, PS4, PS3, and Wii U, the dancers below are the normal dancers from the game but for the Wii, and XBox 360, the dancers are changes to the Beta Dancers. #'Katy Perry - E.T. (Background)' #'Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For?' *'''(E) indicates that the song is a Beta Dancer from the game that is available only for Wii and XBox 360, but can be unlocked as a DLC for XBox One, PS4, PS3, and Wii U. *(D) indicates that the song is exclusively for Wii and XBox 360 but can be downloaded for the XBox One, PS3, PS4 and Wii U. *(X) indicates that the song is exclusively for Wii and XBox 360 but can be downloaded for the XBox One, PS3, PS4 and Wii U for the Special Edition game. *(S) indicates that the song is exclusively for the Special Edition of the game. *(P) indicates that the song is exclusively for the PAL version of the game, but can be downloaded for the NTSC version, but available for all regions for the Wii and XBox 360. *(N) indicates that the song is exclusively for the NTSC version of the game, but can be downloaded for the PAL version, but available for all regions for the Wii and XBox 360. Mash-Ups There are 34 Mash-Ups in the game, including: '''NOTE: The Mash-Ups from "What You Waiting For?" to "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now!)" are the original Mash-Ups from the game. Alternates The Alternate include: Alternate Modes (5), Extreme Modes (6), On-Stage Modes (8), Sweat Modes (2) and Hold My Hand Modes (3). The 16 (24 Songs) modes that is featured in the game are: NOTE: The Somethin' Stupid Extreme Version is only for the Wii & XBox 360 but a DLC for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U. Versus There are 5 Versus Modes, including: Downloadable Content The downloadable content/shop is only for XBox One, PS4, PS3, and Wii U. There are 11 DLCs in the game, including: *(S) indicates that the song can only be downloaded if the version/edition of the game is the Special Edition or Limited Edition. *(P) indicates that the song is exclusively for the PAL region. *(N) indicates that the song is exclusively for the NTSC region. Category:Remake Game Category:Just Dance Collection Game